A matter of choice
by Jolec
Summary: Both detectives have to make a choice at some point. E/O. Not sure about the rating....The End !
1. Bad day

Of course, like all the fanfiction writers, I don't own any of the SVU characters….

Bad Day

"Hey, good morning, Elliot! Thanks to join us!" said Cragen with a little irritation in his voice.

"Yeah yeah I know, sorry", said Elliot throwing his jacket on his seat.

The whole team was looking at the white board where pictures of kids murdered were pinned. Elliot looked at the pictures closely while listening to Cragen.

"That's why we're asked for help. It's obvious we have a big pressure to catch this s** of a b**** but there's no need to tell you that the most important thing is to catch him because he deserves to be punished. They'll arrive this morning and I'll tell them where you'll be then but now, go on the crime scene and find as many details as you can! Stabler! My office, now!"

Elliot followed Cragen in his office. He even didn't have time to say hello to his partner, she had already gone with Fin and Munch.

Elliot: I'm sorry Cap…

Cragen: Shut up! I don't care about your excuses. You always have excuses. I'm fed up, Elliot! This case is a tough one, I need my whole team to solve it the soonest and the best cooperation from everyone. I need to be sure you'll be with us.

Elliot: Sure I'll be, Cap!

Cragen: Ok, I let you a chance. But the first sign of …

Elliot: I'm here, Cap. I'll do my best, I promise.

Cragen: Do your best with your partner too, please.

Elliot: Why are you telling me that?

Cragen: I can't say anything. Just act as a partner for once.

Elliot stood speechless. He opened the door and made is way to his desk. He grabbed his jacket and called Olivia.

Olivia: Yep!

Elliot: Where are you?

Olivia: With Mel and O'Halloran on the way to the crime scene. You?

Elliot: Coming.

He hung up.

Few minutes later he arrived and went straight to Olivia.

Elliot: Good morning Liv, how are you?

Olivia: We're almost sure the killer is the same. Melinda needs to do the autopsy to be a hundred percent sure, but…

Elliot: I said "Good morning"!

Olivia: Yeah, good morning to you too!

Elliot: What's wrong with you? I think I already had enough this morning…

Olivia: It's not about you El! And if you have been at work on time this morning you would have known that!

Elliot: Fine! Ok, I know I was late! I didn't really have a choice, believe me!

Olivia: Whatever!

Elliot: Can you at least fill in the blanks I have?

Olivia: Five kids have been tortured and murdered in Washington last month. The detectives in charge could not find the killer, really too unpredictable. The only thing they could find is that the murderer is a serial killer, but could not find the link between the victims. All the kids were murdered and tortured in the same manner but nothing about the choice of the victims. They understood few days ago the serial killer left Washington but could not guess the next city until this morning. The report from the neighborhood policemen about the body found was immediately caught up by the Washington unit. They'll join us soon. Anything else?

Elliot: Thanks.

Olivia walked away.

Elliot: Just a last question!

Olivia turned to him.

Elliot: How are you?

Olivia: Fine.

She left him and went to check evidences found by O'Halloran.

Elliot felt something was wrong with her. Actually he didn't know if something was wrong with her or with him. He had a fight again with Kathy last night. He hadn't wanted to sleep on the couch and went to the nearest motel he could find open so late. In the morning he had to go back to his house to shower and change, and tried to be as quick as possible but as he wanted to go out Kathy caught him.

"_Kathy: Where did you sleep? Do you have a mistress I don't know about? Or maybe there was a case more important than your family?_

_Elliot: Kathy, not again please!_

_Kathy: You, Elliot Stabler, listen to me: I won't wait any longer for you to quit Manhattan. I don't even want you to work as a detective anymore. _

_Elliot: Not again, Kathy! What do you want me to do? This job is my job and pay for this family! We have five kids to take care of, and I do my best to provide for my family needs! _

_Kathy: Elliot, I warn you!_

_Elliot: You what? _

_He looked at her angrily. _

_Elliot: You what? _

_Kathy: I warn you, Elliot Stabler! A last case, and after I want you to quit! Or I leave you."_

He slammed the door behind him and jumped in his car. He wanted to forget this awful short night and stay focused on his work. At least he could share some good time working with his partner. Then he opened the door of the precinct and a new rain of reproaches fell down on him. Definitely, something was wrong. It was not his day. In fact, it was not his week, his month."


	2. First steps

First steps

* * *

Elliot was still thinking to what happened this night as he heard:

"Elliot?"

Elliot: Yeah, sorry, Liv… What were you saying?

Olivia: O'Halloran could not find a fingerprint. It seems that the serial killer wears gloves. Maybe we could interview the neighbors to know if they heard or saw anything.

Elliot: Yeah, good idea.

Olivia: Elliot?

Elliot: Yeah?

Olivia: Are you alright?

Elliot: If you ask it's because you know I'm not… I'm sorry. I had a terrible night, and… Let's just work, ok? I'll be fine.

They went to a house where curtains were closed. They knocked at the door once, and introduced themselves, but no answer.  
Elliot: Maybe the people living here heard nothing and went to work. I left my card in their mailbox.

They tried another house, knocked and introduced themselves. They heard people talking inside, but could not understand. Finally, a man opened the door.

Elliot: Sorry to disturb you, Sir, Detective Stabler, my partner Detective Benson. Can we ask you few questions about last night?

The man answered with an awful accent: I am sorry, I cannot spike Anglisch, can you wait a second? Emilie tu peux te dépêcher s'il te plait ? Si j'ai bien compris ce sont des policiers et ils ont l'air pressés !

Emilie : Oui oui, c'est bon, j'arrive !! Il faudra un jour que tu te décides à apprendre l'anglais !!

The man : Un jour, un jour…

Emilie: Sorry, can I help you?

Olivia: Detectives Benson and Stabler, we have questions about what happened last night.

Emilie: Last night?

Elliot: Yeah, did you hear or see something last night?

Emilie: Where? Here in this street? Wait…no, I don't think so…

Olivia: Do you work all day?

Emilie: Yeah. No…In fact I begin at 11am and work until 1am. I'm a waitress. I work at Bouley Restaurant.

Olivia: Ok…Who's the man who opened the door?

Emilie: He's my little brother. He's here for holidays.

Elliot: Where was he yesterday?

Emilie: Come in, I'll ask him. I'm really sorry, he doesn't speak English. I've tried a lot of times to teach him, but… I think a cat would better learn French than my brother could learn English! Thomas, tu peux descendre s'il te plait?

Thomas: Quoi encore?

Emilie: Change de ton, tu veux ? Ces inspecteurs ont besoin de renseignements, alors tu réponds aux questions sans discuter. Tu as fait quoi hier ?

Thomas : Je suis allé me promener dans Central Park, c'est interdit ?

Emilie : Non ! Tu es parti et rentré vers quelle heure ?

Thomas : J'suis parti peu de temps après toi et j'suis rentré vers 18h.

Emilie: He went wandering all day in Central Park. He left the house soon after I did, and I left at 10:15am and he went back at 6pm.

Olivia: Did he see something unusual after?

Emilie: Can I know what's going on?

Olivia: A boy was found murdered in garbage.

Emilie: Oh my God! Ok, Thomas c'est sérieux, un petit garçon a été retrouvé assassiné dans une poubelle, tu as remarqué quelque chose? N'importe quoi qui sorte de l'ordinaire ?

Thomas : J'en sais rien moi !

Emilie : Fais un effort s'il te plaît ! As-tu vu quelqu'un que tu n'avais pas vu auparavant ?

Thomas : Ouais, un type là avec une grosse voiture noire, il regardait un peu partout comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un, on aurait dit un vendeur de maison, il portait un costume et il est allé voir la maison qui est à vendre à côté.

Emilie : Ensuite ?

Thomas : Ben rien, je ne suis pas du genre à espionner les gens, je l'ai vu aller vers la maison et quelques minutes après j'ai entendu la voiture repartir c'est tout.

Emilie: He saw a guy wearing a suit, with a big black car. He looked like a realtor; he looked at the house near mine and apparently didn't stay long.

Olivia: Ok, thank you. Is it possible for your brother to describe him? We have good drawers and it would be helpful. Please contact the police station to make an appointment, this morning would be great.

Emilie: Ok, I'll call my boss and come with my brother.

Olivia: Thank you.

Elliot and Olivia left.

On the sidewalk they saw Munch and Fin coming towards them.

Fin: Hey guys, something interesting by your side?

Elliot: Only a French guy who can't speak a word of our language and who maybe saw someone.

Munch: Mmmh.. I smell some hostility… Is it because of the case or do you dislike people who can't speak English?

Elliot wanted to reply back, but Olivia said:

Olivia: And you? Found something?

Fin: Nope! Apparently, everybody in the neighborhood works all day, so nobody knows a thing.

Olivia: Oh… I see… and that's good news because…?

Munch: Because it shows that our murderer doesn't let a chance to random. He surely looked at this street before deciding to throw the body.

Olivia: and that's good news because…?

Munch: we have the tapes of the cash machine at the corner of the street, with a little luck our murderer would be registered on it!

Elliot: Sure…

Olivia: Ok… Let's go back to the precinct; maybe Cragen received the files from Washington by email.

On their way back into Manhattan police station, Elliot was driving.

Elliot: Liv, I'm sorry for this morning.

Olivia: What's going on, El? You know, I'm here for you.

Elliot: I can't speak about it.

Olivia. Ok. Whatever you want…


	3. Some Help

Hey Everybody,

Here is the next part of my story.

As I have never been to NYC, not even to US, I am not really sure of myself about the street names I wrote in my story. So please excuse me if the streets don't seem appropriate, you are really welcome to correct me!!

SOME HELP

Some minutes later they all arrived at the precinct.

Olivia: **Hey Cap! What's new? Did you receive the files from Washington? **

Cragen: **Yes! Did you find something interesting? **

Olivia: **Nothing really important for the moment, Munch wants to watch videotapes from a cash machine in the corner of the 39****th**** and 5****th**** to see if there is something.**

Cragen: **Ok. I'll project the files on the wall in the meeting room. **

They all followed Cragen when a messenger entered the office.

Messenger: **Miss Olivia Benson?**

Olivia turned to face him.

Olivia: **Yes, I am. **

Messenger: **I have an envelop for you. From…**

Olivia ran to him: **Ok, it's ok, I know what it is, thank you. **

She gave him a tip and looked at the envelop. She went to her locker and put it inside.

She went back to the meeting room where everybody was waiting for her.

She sat down near Elliot.

Elliot: **What is it?**

Olivia: **Nothing… Something personal. **

Elliot: **Do you have problems?**

Olivia: **No!! Why would I?**

Elliot: **That was just a question…It looked like…**

Cragen: **May we have your attention please?**

Olivia: **Sure! **

Cragen displayed all docs. Pictures of the kids murdered in Washington. There were five kids. Three boys and two girls. Not older than 10. He showed autopsy reports, pictures of suspects, notes from the team.

Cragen: **I let you watch all of these documents, but be sure the team from Washington will speak with you about this case. They are really affected and nervous. We have to do our best to catch this serial killer. I'll do coffee for everybody, we'll be in desperate need of caffeine in few hours. **

He left the team with these words.

Olivia's mobile rang and as she looked at the ID she left the room.

Olivia: **Benson?**

The voice: **Miss Benson, did you well receive the magazine? **

Olivia: **Yes, thank you. I'll read it as soon as I can.**

The voice: **Ok that's perfect. It's important for us to know that our customers are satisfied. Enjoy reading and don't forget to give a feedback to our customer service!! **

Olivia: **I promise!**

The voice: **Have a good day, miss Benson!**

He hung up.

She came back into the room where Elliot, Fin and Munch were discussing.

Fin: **I don't agree, sorry!! It's not possible, I bet Warner will find something!**

Munch: **My dear partner, after so many years spent in different police units you still think the only one that is the best is the unit you're working with??? That's so….**

Elliot: **Childish**

Munch: **Thank you, that's what I mean.**

Olivia's mobile rang again but this time the ID showed "Warner"

Olivia: **Benson! **

Warner: **Is the Washington team here?**

Olivia: **Not yet, why?**

Warner: **I need to talk to them.**

She hung up.

Olivia: **Ok… Warner may have found something, but I don't know what. She just asked if the Washington unit already arrived. **

Fin: **Yeah, they need time. No need to wonder why they could not catch the perp!!!**

Olivia: **Fin, let them a chance to explain!**

Fin: **When?? They're not here yet and we don't really have time!!! Maybe another kid was just kidnapped and…**

Olivia: **Fin! Stop it! We'll find him. **

Fin: **You sure about that? **

Cragen opened the door with cups of coffee on a board.

Cragen: **Are you discussing about the case or are your arguing like siblings?**

Few hours later, the whole team was working on different little clues they could find. Munch was watching the video tapes with Fin while Elliot and Olivia were trying to reach the neighbors on phone.

Three persons entered the office and looked at the room. Agitation was the word that best described the atmosphere.

Man n°1: **Oh great, our office is not the only one that seems to be crazy. That's the same mess in New York!**

Man n°2: **I don't care, I just need of cup of coffee…**

Woman: **I'm sure if we were painted in orange they wouldn't notice us…**

Man n°2: **Yeah…that's not even secure… MAYBE I COULD THROW A ****BOMB**** IN YOUR OFFICE TO WAKE YOU UP!!!**

All heads up.

Olivia: **Oh…sorry…you must be the Washington unit.**

Man n°1: **Let me guess…you're working on our file!**

Olivia: **Wow…you must be a detective to have such good reasoning….**

Man n°1: **Yeah sure, but that's not why I guessed. You exactly look like we did at the beginning of the case.**

Olivia: **Which means?** …

Man n°1: **Awful**

Olivia: **Oh, that's nice, thanks…**

Man n°1: **You're welcome…My name's Scott Flynn.**

Olivia: **Olivia Benson**

Scott: **I was kidding…you just looked so focused on your papers….**

Olivia smiled: **I understood. My partner, Elliot Stabler.**

Elliot was speaking on phone : **Hi! And Welcome…..Yes, I'd like to know if you heard or saw something yesterday in your street…. Ok…Ok, thank you for your time…**

He hung up.

Elliot: **Sorry...**

Scott: **No problem. May I introduce Betty Prescott and Carl Foggs.**

Elliot: **Hi. Our Captain is in his office there, Captain Cragen, and the other member teams are watching video tapes. I'll get them. **

Olivia: **Wanna drink something before beginning?**

Carl: **Tell me you have coffee!**

Olivia: **Yes we do, and you're lucky, it was not done by Munch!**

Carl: **Whatever, I can drink any type of coffee by now. I really need caffeine!!!**

Olivia: **Ok, I see…help yourself. **

Scott: **So, Detective Benson, how long have you been working here?**

Olivia: **In this unit? Eleven years.**

Scott: **Wow… you're my boss, so.**

Olivia: **You?**

Scott: **Seven.**

Cragen: **Welcome everybody, can I suggest to begin right now, we have a special meeting room, follow me, please!**

They all entered the room, soon followed by Much, Fin and Elliot.

**TBC…..**

**Pleeeeaaazzzz, give me your feedback!!!**


	4. Work with new colleagues

**A matter of choice, part 4**

**Work with new colleagues**

Flynn spoke first.

Flynn: First of all, I'd like to tell you we did all our best on this case. We are experienced cops and the fact we could not catch this s** ** * b**** drives us crazy.

Foggs: It makes us angry

Prescott: It kills us. We spent all of our time without sleeping to investigate on this case. I really hope you'll see things we didn't.

Cragen: Or that he will make mistakes.

Flynn, Foggs and Prescott: HE NEVER DOES!!

Flynn: Nothing's random. No fingerprints, no links between the kids, we don't know how he chooses his victims, we don't know why he does that, I mean… it's…it's….

Foggs: It's completely out of explications…Even our shrink almost became crazy trying to analyze him.

By this moment someone opened the door

Melinda: I heard you arrived!

Flynn: Yes, nice to meet you, you are?

Melinda: Melinda Warner, the legist.

Prescott: What did you find?

Melinda: NOTHING!! No fingerprints, no fibers, no skin under nails….

Prescott: We know. It's always like that. Five victims, nothing, nada!

Melinda: That's…

Prescott: Crazy!

Melinda: Frustrating!

Prescott: That too.

Cragen: I think we should call Huang.

Fin: Good idea.

Some hours later our team was completely focused on the documents that the Wash team brought.

Munch was still watching the tapes and was trying to identify someone who eventually could look like not being from the neighborhood. Fin was revising interview reports with Foggs and Prescott. Flynn, Stabler and Benson were analyzing the way all the investigations have been driven. Melinda was again in her lab the make new analyses and Huang read all the files from the Wash expert.

Benson: So first you received a phone call from the local police station to inform you there was a body of a boy hidden behind bushes in a park, right?

Flynn: Yes. Went there, and as usual, we put limits around the crime scene, we called our legist, interviewed witnesses and neighbors…. You know, the usual stuff.

Benson: Ok, no problem, it's just to know. You always have the same process?

Flynn: Like you I guess.

Benson: Almost, yeah. You never thought of anyone?

Flynn: We had some clues, but nothing serious. And as we had no fibers, nothing,….we could not compare anything. Have you ever felt powerless, Benson?

Benson: Of course. That's why we are working as a team. To support each other. Flynn, we'll catch him, ok? We'll use what you learned from your investigations to improve ours. We won't sleep until we'll have him. Ok?

Flynn: Thanks. Thank you Benson.

Around midnight Elliot's cell phone rang. He saw the ID "Kathy". He didn't picked up.

Flynn: You don't like to answer phone calls, do you?

Elliot: My wife

Olivia: El, pick up the phone. It may be important.

Elliot: None of your business, Liv

She stood speechless. Flynn looked at Olivia, and as she looked at him back he understood she was used to his bad mood.

They spent the all night comparing the files from Wash and the first one of NY. In the morning, everybody was exhausted.

Flynn: May I suggest to bring coffee for the whole team?

Munch: You'll be blessed for that, fellow!!

Flynn: Olivia…can I call you Olivia?

Olivia: Sure!

Flynn: An idea of a good coffee shop near?

Olivia: Yep! Come with me.

They both left. Elliot looked at them going away.

Some minutes later they both came back. They were chatting as if they have always been friends.

Flynn: No! You're kidding??

Olivia: Nope! I promise!

Flynn: Gosh…I need proofs!

Olivia laughed: Never!

Flynn: Come on!

Olivia: No! You already know too much!

Flynn: Hypocrite!

They put the coffees and breakfast meals on a table.

Flynn: Your attention please, breakfast table is open, help yourself!

Fin: You rock, man!

Flynn: I know! Liv, your tea!

Olivia: Thanks, Scotty!

Prescott laughed: OMG!! How dare you to call him like that? He hates this nickname, do you want him to kill you before the end of the investigation?

Olivia: Let me see….She looked at him Mmm… I don't really see what could scare myself…

Flynn: Liv…you'll regret that!

They were cut as Huang burst in the room.

Huang: I think I know!

All detectives looked at him.

Cragen: What?

Huang: I think I've understood his motive!

Flynn: No! You're kidding!

Huang: My colleague from Washington could not find the link between the victims. I read all his notes, and he did a good job, no question, but, he could not find a link. That's the point!

Elliot: Huang, we're cops, not shrinks. And we haven't slept enough to understand your ideas between the lines!

Huang: There is NO link between the victims. I think he's in troubles with his identity. He may have been beaten and insulted by his parents when he was a child. He's looking for the perfect child, girl or boy, no importance. He wants to find the perfection he never had.

Olivia: We suppose the killer is a male, could it be a female?

Huang: Yes.

Foggs: Oh great! We have to seek for males AND females!!!

Huang: Yes, but we have enough information to reduce the investigations fields. It is or a male that had been beaten, parents wanted to have a girl, and as he was a guy expected him to act like a guy, but in the same time as he knew his parents wanted a girl he maybe tried to be a girl.

Elliot: Or the contrary, a girl acting like a guy

Fin: and who could have tried to look like a guy, trained her to be strong.

Elliot: That would explain why we thought first it was a guy.

It gave the team a new energy. They all talked a lot, exchanging ideas, suggesting others….

Cragen looked at Olivia.

Cragen: Olivia, do you need some rest?

Olivia: Like everybody here.

Cragen: I can give you 4 hours if you want. Go back home, take a little rest and come back later!

Olivia: No, thanks Cap…I'll be fine.

Flynn: Liv, don't worry. We're enough working here! In few hours we'll need fresh minds, why don't you get a little time to rest?

Olivia: Normally I should have said no, but…

Flynn: I'm irresistible, I know.

Olivia laughed: That's not what I meant….Ok! I'll be back in few hours.

She packed her stuff and went out.

Outside of the building she took her cell phone and dialed a number.

The voice: Allô?

Olivia: Spring magazine? Olivia Benson on phone. I'd like to meet you to give you my feedback as a customer. Is it possible?

The voice: Sure, miss Benson, it is a pleasure for us! When are you avaible?

Olivia: I have four hours.

The voice: Perfect! I'll meet you at our office at 10am.

Olivia: I'll be there!

She hung up. She hurried to go back to her flat. She ran upstairs, opened her door as fast as possible, and jumped under the shower.

Few minutes later she was sitting on her couch, hair still wet. She opened the envelop she received the day before.

"Special Agents Unit" was written on the top of a piece of paper.

"Special Agents Unit or commonly called SAU was created long time ago to fill in the blanks in our justice system. Nobody knows who the first agent was. The success of the SAU comes fro the fact that all agents recruited are willing to disappear from the society to help on justice." She read all the papers. When time came for her to go to her appointment, she just put a little make-up, brushed her hair and took a deep breather before closing the door behind her.

She walked to reach a discrete building, no advertising on the door entrance.

She pushed the door and climbed the stairs to the 3rd floor. She knocked at a door.

The voice: Come in!

Olivia: I'm Olivia Benson.

The voice: I know. Come in, miss Benson. Take a seat. Did you read what we sent you yesterday?

Olivia. Of course.

The voice: But if I have it on good authority, you're working on a rough case, aren't you?

Olivia: Yes. But I can manage different things in the same time.

The voice: Good! The fact to disappear from the society doesn't afraid you?

Olivia: No.

The voice: I need to know why.

Olivia: I've worked as a cop my whole life. I know there'll be a time to replace myself at the SVU. And I want to keep going on working as a cop. Being out of the system is not really a problem for me. I have no close relatives. My mother died years ago. Grew up without a father. My brother is somewhere in the world, I have no idea where.

The voice: Boyfriend?

Olivia: None

The voice: You're a beautiful woman, smart. Why didn't you marry?

Olivia: I'm a cop. Not really easy to have a serious relationship. My job has always counted more than everything in my life.

The voice: My researches mention that you tried to adopt?

Olivia: Yes, I tried. And IVF as well. Both without success.

The voice: Does it hurt you?

Olivia: Yes.

The voice: Is it the reason why you want to join us?

Olivia: I can't say that. Not exactly. Thing is….as I can't be a mother, I don't belong to any family, no boyfriend…I just want to be useful. I've worked undercover before. I do really think your unit is efficient. I want to be a part of the ones who contribute to do good things, and I don't need to be thanked for that. Someone has to do right things. I want to be one of these.

The voice: End first your case. And then, you'll be welcome in our team.

Olivia couldn't believe her ears.

Olivia: Seriously?

The voice: Yes.

Olivia: Thank you…

The voice: No…Thank YOU!

Olivia: Ok, I'll call you later then.

The voice: Anytime!

She held her hand to shake his. He declined.

She left.


	5. Keep going on the day

A matter of choice, part 5

Keep going on the day

As Olivia entered the precinct, she saw a lot of agitation. Lots of cops were distributing papers, Cragen was on phone, but she couldn't see the other detectives.

She went to Cragen; she looked at him, trying to ask him what was going on. Cragen took a piece of paper and wrote something on it. She read "girl's missing"

She waited for few seconds and he hung up.

Cragen: Call O'Halloran, and ask him if her left, if he hasn't go with him. We received a phone call from a mother whose girl was missing at piano class.

Olivia: Ok!

She ran outdoors.

She arrived few minutes later to a beautiful place. The house was exactly the kind of perfect house, with well cut grass, flowers wonderfully colored. She knocked at the door, followed by O'Halloran, who took his bag. Flynn opened the door.

Flynn: Hey, Olivia, come in, we couldn't wait for you but, I'll tell you later.

Olivia: Don't worry, thanks

They all went to the living room, where a couple was crying on the couch. Another guy was sitting near them.

She looked at Elliot, who looked at her back. His glance was dark, and she had a doubt on the reason.

Prescott: Mrs. Cullen, be sure we'll do our best to find her. We'll keep you informed as soon as we have some news. Thanks again for your cooperation.

She stood up and looked at O'Halloran.

Prescott: Mr. and Mrs. Cullen agree to let us inspect their daughter's bedroom. They answered a lot of questions already but, we can call them again if needed.

O'Halloran: Mr. Cullen, can you tell me where…what the name of your daughter is?

Mr. Cullen: Christina

O'Halloran: Can you tell me where Christina's bedroom is?

Mr. Cullen stood up and went upstairs. O'Halloran followed him.

They all went out of the house. Olivia took Elliot apart:

Olivia: Tell me what's going on with this case.

Elliot: Why don't you ask Flynn?

Olivia: What is that suppose to mean?

Elliot: Sorry Liv… I…

Olivia: Hey El, what's going on? You always say you are fine or that you'll be fine, but that's not true. Tell me! Talk to me Elliot!

Elliot: Christina had piano lessons this afternoon, after school at 5pm. Her teacher usually picks her up from school and drives her to her house. The lesson ends at 6pm and soon after the parents come back from work. They both work as designers and their work schedules are flexible. The girl is never left alone. The teacher did not see her at school and called the parents. And they call 911 then.

Olivia: Thanks El, but…

Elliot: You asked for the details, that's just what we have so far.

Olivia: Ok… Maybe we should go both to the school to interview the principal?

They both joined the group.

Olivia: Can I suggest Elliot and I go to the school to interview the principle?

Munch: That's what we are discussing now. I think I'll go with Foggs to school, and you all could go back to precinct to compare what we learned to what we already know.

Just to verify if it is the same guy.

Fin: Or girl

Munch: Yeah, whoever it is, we have to find out if it is the same person. If not, we'll transfer the case to colleagues.

Olivia: Ok, boss!

Munch: Say it again?

Olivia: Nope! You could think I'm serious!

They all came back to precinct. Elliot's mobile rang. He didn't pick up.

Flynn: Maybe you want some privacy to answer this call?

Elliot: Mind your own business, man!

Olivia: El!

Flynn: Don't mind, Liv. He's right.

Elliot: Sure I am!

He picked up and walked away.

Elliot: Yeah!

Kathy: How's the case going?

Elliot: We're trying to walk in the dark.

Kathy: No reliable clue yet?

Elliot: Nope.

Kathy: Will you come home tonight?

Elliot: Why do you ask? You know I won't.

Kathy: Yeah, yeah….you can't… I know.

Elliot: You told me I had a last case before taking a decision, let me work on it!

Kathy: I'm glad you remember!

Elliot: How could I forget?

She hung up. He breathed heavily and saw Flynn coming towards him.

Flynn: Sorry to disturb you, we may have something.

Elliot: Coming. Flynn, I'm sorry…

Flynn: No prob. Just be aware that you have a great partner. Take care of her.

Elliot: I know.

Flynn: She's a great cop. And a great partner too.

Elliot: I know!! What do we have?

Flynn: Munch thinks we could compare the description of a guy to one of the video tapes he watched before.

Elliot: Which guy?

Flynn: The principal asked all the staff of the school to stay and answer our questions. It is a small school and everybody knows everybody. So when someone's who's not used to be from the neighborhood of the school is around…

Elliot: Ok, I got it!

They both entered the room

Olivia was on phone

Olivia: Ok, ok, Munch! It's ok, I got it, we'll check, come back!!

She hung up.

Olivia: So, following the testimonies of the staff of the school, a big black car stayed all day long near the school but, nobody's inside. The cook went out of the kitchen at around 12.30 to smoke while the kids were eating. By this time, Christina was still at school. The cook saw a guy in a dark suit going to the car, take something from the car and walk away.

Elliot: The same kind of car and dark suit as the guy seen by the French?

Olivia: Exactly! And Munch saw this kind of car on the video tape but, as it is really common he didn't much attention to it.

Cragen: Ok, watch again the tape, with you both, Prescott and Flynn. Maybe you'll see a guy looking like one of your case.

Prescott: Ok!

Elliot and Prescott went to the video room. O'Halloran entered.

O'Halloran: I took all the things I could, fibers, hairs, even some clothes. I don't really think we could find something as nothing from the serial killer was found on the kids, but…just in case, I took a lot of things.

Cragen: Thanks.

Olivia was pouring tea in a cup as Flynn came to her.

Flynn: You know… if you want to change, you'd be welcome in Washington.

Olivia: Excuse me?

Flynn: Look. I need a partner. I'm really stubborn and I didn't want a female co worker so far. But I think we could do good job together. I've watched you. You're a good cop. And a good partner too.

Olivia: Scott….

Flynn: It's just a suggestion, Liv. Sometimes people need to move on, and sometimes moving on means living somewhere else; I just have to make a phone call to my boss. He's waiting for the day I'll tell him I found a partner. I can be a jerk when I want, that's why I was left by all the partners I had. But, I'm expecting something special from a partner. Support, trust, and… I can't really explain, but… I'd really like to work with you, Olivia.

Olivia smiled: Thanks Scott. I'm honored.

Scott: Before saying no, tell me you'll think about it.

Olivia: Scott, if I want to leave NY, it won't be for Washington.

Scott: Not far enough? LA? Seattle? Australia???

Olivia: Not so far!

Scott: Mmmhh… Something tells me you had another job offer already.

Olivia: They're waiting for us in the video room.


	6. New clue

A matter of choice, part 6

They took place in front of the screen and Olivia held a cup of coffee to Elliot.

Elliot looked at her.

Elliot: Thank you, Liv.

She just smiled at him and he returned her smile. He smelled the coffee. Even if it was the usual coffee, this one smelled good. Olivia brought it to him. It was a kind of comfort. He took a sip and tasted it long. He looked at her. She was speaking with Prescott about the order of the video tapes. She was so great… And beautiful... And strong... And patient.... Like nobody else... Olivia felt his gaze on her, so she turned to him and just for few seconds their glances locked. They smiled at each other as if they were alone in the world. For few seconds there was no case, no victim, and no video tapes, nobody else.

Prescott: Are you ready?

Elliot: Sure!

They all watched closely all the people walking on the sidewalk, crossing the road, people in jeans, in skirts, in suits… the common life. They watched the first one. The second. Nothing.

They were interrupted by Munch, who wanted to join them.

The third. Nothing yet.

They were interrupted once more by Cragen.

Cragen: Does someone want something to eat?

Munch: Coffee!

Cragen: I said eat!

Elliot: Nothing in particular, I'll follow the general wish! But don't ask Liv, she'll just order salad.

Olivia: Mister Stabler, vegetables are truly needed for a good health!

Elliot: I'm in good health and I don't eat vegetables all the day long!

Olivia: Men and women don't have the same metabolism!

Flynn: Yeah! We're lucky!

Elliot: Yep!

Olivia looked at Prescott.

Olivia: Men are proud for nothing.

Prescott: And it begins early. When we're kids.

Olivia: Even when they're old, men are still kids….

Elliot: Ouch…my pride, Liv!

Olivia: I'm so sorry…..

Elliot laughed: No you're not! Chinese is good for everybody?

They all agree and Cragen left.

They were all eating as Munch ran out of the video room.

Munch: Prescott! C'mere!! I think I have the guy!

They all stopped eating and ran to the room.

He had stopped on an image of a guy in a black suit, sunglasses. He looked like a million guys.

Foggs: Oh my God! He really looks like….

Prescott: Coleman!

Flynn: S** of a b****!!

Olivia: Are you sure it is the same guy?

Flynn: Yeah! He was so… B******! We'll make you bite the dust!!!

He hit the wall and left the room.

Foggs and Prescott looked at each other.

Prescott: I hope he will find a partner soon. He really needs someone to help to balance him!

Fogss: What he needs now is to find this Coleman and throw him in jail.

Prescott: Let's avoid letting him to beat Coleman to death!

Foggs: You're so sweet with Coleman!

Prescott: Shut up! I don't want Flynn to have problems with the boss, that's all.

They all left the room. Flynn was not there anymore.

Prescott: Where the hell is he? Flynn!

She took her mobile but didn't have enough time to dial his number. He went back. His face was wet.

Prescott looked at him.

Flynn: Mum, I just needed to calm down, hope you didn't worry too much!

Prescott: Wow, my boy's becoming a man!

Flynn: Liv, how do you proceed to find someone in this city?

Cragen: We can send his picture to all the police stations, the hotels…

Flynn: That's not enough, I guess you have a thousands of hotels…. It will be too long.

Olivia: Maybe we could ask Huang in which kind of hotel he could go. Do you know where he stayed at Washington?

Prescott: He gave us a fake address.

Munch: Of course! That would have been easy!

Cragen: But you're idea's good, Olivia, call Huang, and ask him to hurry his a** here!

Few minutes later Huang came.

Cragen: What took you so long?

Huang: I was studying some details before let you know my suggestions.

Cragen: Which are?

Huang: _The Holiday Inn Express_ near Times Square; _Gershwin_ on East and 57th, and _Hotel Stanford_ on 43 West 32nd Street. 

Cragen: Ok, send the picture to all of these, and we'll have to wait for answers… if only it could work, Christina may not be dead by this time.

They dispatched the pictures among themselves and contacted the hotels. Once she finished her part, Olivia went on the roof. She needed to breathe and think. She needed some change. She had a good contact with Flynn, but the job with SAU was more interesting than she ever had before. She thought of all of this as she heard footsteps near her. She turned to see Flynn coming.

Flynn: What are you thinking about? How you will arrest Coleman or your future job?

Olivia: Flynn!

Flynn: What! Is it false you had another job offer?

Olivia: Don't want to talk about it with you!

Flynn: So it's true! Does Elliot know?

Olivia: Flynn…it's complicated…

Elliot: Did I interrupt something?

They both didn't expect to see him.

Olivia: No! Of course not, why would you?

Elliot: Don't know… I'm sorry; I'll let you both…

He returned to the door.

Olivia: El! Elliot!

He closed the door.

Flynn: Complicated, mmh?

Olivia: Shut up, Flynn.

Her mobile rang.

Olivia: Benson!

Cragen: Come here right now, we have a positive match.

Olivia: What?

Cragen: Someone recognized Coleman.

Olivia hung up and told Flynn they were awaited downstairs.


	7. Hunt and consequences

Olivia: Where is he?

Cragen: Gershwin, the receptionist recognized the picture.

Flynn: Is he sure?

Cragen: Yes! And he's willing to confirm by watching the video tapes of the hotel.

Flynn: Good!

Fin: Let's picking up this bastard!

Prescott: Wow wow…wait, we have to make a plan because if he feels like being watched he could fly away and we'll never see Christina again!

Fin: He doesn't know us, you stay back, we go!

Foggs: With which motive?

Fin: Whatever! We need to get him out of the hotel so we can arrest him and interview him here!

Flynn: He'll never talk.

Elliot: He will, trust me!

Flynn: No offense, Stabler, but… I really doubt he will.

Huang: I confirm. He will prefer to wait for the time of the custody to be ended. And by this time the little girl will suffer of dehydration, hunger, and of all what he did to her.

Olivia: Ok, suggestion?

Huang: Follow him, with the most discretion that you can. I think the best would be to have lots of cops in the streets, hotels, as taxi drivers, newspapers sellers, the common wanderers in the street, not the same guy twice

Cragen: If I understand you're suggesting me to ask all the cops of this station to join the investigation?

Huang: Yes. It's a kind of hunt, and we need a big pack of hounds.

Cragen: I'm not sure I can. I mean…technically..

Olivia: What if I was a housekeeper? I may enter his room and try to find a clue. Housekeepers are invisible.

Cragen: Good idea! But you know that anything found in this room …

Olivia: …won't be used during the trial, I know, but it could help us to find a clue of the place where Christina is kept. And with all the cops in the street, we could follow him easier.

Cragen: And how will you explain the Attorney we chose to follow one clue more than another?

Huang: Because two shrinks on a file are really helpful…

Cragen took a deep breathe: Ok ! Contact Gershwin to tell them they have a new housekeeper! But please, take it easy and avoid mistakes or we'll never see Christina again, and Coleman could….

Elliot: Yes, Cap! We got it!

Some hours later everybody was in place. There was a truck in the street, for electricity maintenance, and cops faking to be maintenance men. Inside of the truck Prescott, Flynn and Foggs were watching at the screens displaying the images of the street.

Flynn: C'mon Coleman! Show us your face!

Prescott: Flynn, calm down!

Olivia entered his room.

Olivia: Oh my God, guys, if only you could see that!

Elliot: What?

Olivia: I don't think the housekeepers have a lot of work in his room! He's…

Prescott: Really well organized, methodic, precise.

Olivia: Yes! His clothes are really well fold up, I'm sure he could teach the most famous clothes shops how to fold up a shirt without a fold!

Cragen: Olivia, do you see something that could interest us?

Olivia: I'm afraid not.

Cragen: Ok, go out, change and go to join Elliot.

Olivia: 'k!

She closed the door softly behind her. Nobody in the corridor, that was perfect. She headed back to the locker room and changed. She joined Elliot who was sitting outside of a coffee, drinking and reading a newspaper. She sat near him. A waitress came and she ordered. She felt he was nervous.

Olivia: What's going on?

Elliot: What?

Olivia: Are you okay?

Elliot: Yes, I am.

Olivia: You don't look like.

Elliot: I'm sorry, I know I should not have disturbed you and Flynn on the roof.

Olivia: What do you mean? We were just talking!

Elliot: Liv! Be serious, will you?

Olivia: What?

Elliot: He wants you in his bed! And you're letting him flirt with you! But it's your private life, I mean, I have no word to say but I don't want it to interfere with the case.

Olivia stood speechless.

Olivia: You're right, you have no word to say about my life. You're my partner, period. I can understand you worry about the case but be sure that anything between Flynn and I will interfere with the case.

Elliot: So you date him?

Olivia: None of your business, Stabler.

They heard in their ears:

Munch: I can see him coming; he's walking in front of you, Cap!

Cragen: Yes, I saw him, he's coming back to the hotel. 1st team, go back to the station, thanks for your cooperation, 2d team, take place, Fin, John, Elliot and Olivia, stay where you are.

Fin: How long do you think we will wait?

Munch: Want to pee Fin?

Munch: You're such a kid, man! I just want to avoid losing time for nothing.

Cragen: Nobody moves until I say so! We need to follow him, and for that we need to stay!

Around one hour later all the Detectives heard:

A man: Captain Cragen, Ramirez here, Coleman just went out. He's walking to his car!

Cragen: Sh**! The staff entrance! Elliot, Olivia, go there! John, Fin, follow them but far! Ramirez, where are you?

Ramirez: In my car behind him

Cragen: Ok, as soon as you see Elliot and Olivia, please turn in a street and stay in a parallel street!

Ramirez: Over!

Elliot and Olivia jumped in their car. They turned the building and stayed as discrete as possible to reach Coleman's car and far enough not to be seen.

Ramirez turned on the right and took another road.

Olivia: Cap, we see him.

Cragen: Ok, who's driving?

Olivia: Elliot!

Cragen: Elliot, stay focused on him but be careful!

Elliot: Sure Cap!

They follow him, drove on different streets and arrived to another one.

But suddenly the car took another direction.

Elliot: Shit! We're screwed, Cap! He saw us!

Olivia: I'm sure he wants to cross the Brooklyn Bridge. Ramirez, where are you?

Ramirez: I won't be there in a minute!

Olivia: Sh**! Elliot, drop me here, I'll run to the bridge, with a little chance I'll confirm you the direction and I'll find a way to stop him!

Elliot stopped the car. She jumped out and ran as fast as possible in direction of the Brooklyn Bridge.

Elliot speeded up and could see Coleman. He drove faster, passed the red light avoiding cars and followed him on the bridge. He was just behind him. He could feel his blood running into his heart. He was decided not letting him escape, again. He wanted to find the little girl. He wanted to throw Coleman in jail. He was thinking of how he would be happy to find Christina alive, he hopped she would not have been abused, or beaten yet. He was thinking of this and he paid less attention for few seconds to Coleman's car that turned on the left in front of a truck. The truck went straight to Elliot's car. He didn't have enough time to say a word and the only thing he heard was the truck horning. The truck crashed into Elliot's car. It turned round and the car fell down in the river.

Olivia saw the scene from far away.

Olivia: NOOOOOOO!!!!! ELLIOT!!!! ELLIOT!!!!

Cragen: What's going on?

Olivia: Coleman provoked an accident, Elliot, OMG!!! Nooo!!!

Cragen: Olivia, we're coming, did you see where Coleman went?

Olivia was running faster. Her lungs ached, she could barely breathe, but the only thing she had in mind was to save Elliot.

Cragen: Olivia!

Olivia: He reached the end of the bridge!

Ramirez: I think I can have him, I've already crossed the river!

Olivia arrived to the barrier of the bridge and looked down. The car was going deeper in the water. She crossed the barrier and jumped in the water. She came back to the surface to breathe and swam deeper in the water, trying to see something. She felt something metallic and after few seconds could see the form of the car. She came back to the surface again, took a bigger breathe and swam back to the car. She could see him. He was unconscious. The door could not be open. She tried with all her force to open it, but the choc with the truck damaged to much the wing of the car, and the door was blocked. She came back once more to the surface to breathe, her tears melted to water. She told herself to stay focused and swam back to the car. She went to the passenger door, once again, the door was damaged due to the choc with the barrier. She took her gun and hit the glass of the passenger door. Nothing. She tried again, nothing. She was in desperate need of breathe but didn't want to lose him. Resigned she had to come back to the surface and swam again to the door. She hit with more violence and began to see the glass to crack. She hit once again with the gun, then with her foot. The glass broke. She managed to take all the glass pieces off, and went close to Elliot. His seat belt was still fastened. She could not unfasten it. She found a knife in the door pocket and cut with a lot of difficulties the seat belt. She took Elliot in her arms as softly as she could, and tried to support his head. She managed to get him out of the car and began to swim with him in her arms. She reached the surface, out of breathe and she took just two seconds to breathe more and swam to the border. She hired Elliot on the ground and tried to resuscitate him. She pushed on his torso.

Olivia: C'mon Elliot, don't let me!

She blew breathes in his mouth. Pushed again on his torso.

She was crying and talking to him:

Olivia: Elliot, you can't die! You have a family!

She blew breathes in his mouth. Pushed again on his torso.

Olivia: Elliot, c'mon!

She heard a familiar voice shouting:

Fin: Olivia! Keep going! The aids are on their way!

She blew breathes in his mouth. Pushed again on his torso.

Olivia: Elliot, did you hear? Someone's coming, you have no right to give up!

She blew breathes in his mouth. Pushed again on his torso.

She heard the sound of a helicopter. Someone's was going down to join her.

The aid man: Detective Benson?

Olivia was still pushing and didn't look at him.

Olivia. Yes!

The aid man: It's ok now, our team will take over, you can leave him!

Another aid man came.

The first one had to take her hands off Elliot. She looked at him, her eyes full of tears.

First aid man: Benson, it's ok, we take over. How long has he been without breathe?

Olivia: I….I don't know….I saw … the car… and… she cried

First: It's ok, shh…. We'll take care of him. Come with us, we go to the hospital.

The second aid man: Jenkins, we're ready to go.

The first aid man: Ok, come with me.

He attached Olivia to him and they saw the second aid man and Elliot going up to the helicopter. They followed few time after. The helicopter flew to the Mercy General. Someone put a blanket around Olivia but she didn't felt it. She was staring at Elliot. She could barely see the aid men working on him. She was lost in her mind. Her heart was broken. She could not say a word. She just stared at him, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Few minutes later they arrived to the hospital. They entered and went to the intensive care. Olivia stayed outside of the exam room. She was against a wall, and could not feel anything. The noise around her didn't affect her. She was lost in her mind. It took few seconds for her to realize a nurse was standing in front of her.

Nurse: Are you alright?

Olivia: Yeah, excuse me. My partner…

Nurse: I know. Is he married?

Olivia: What?

Nurse: Is he married? Because we have to call his wife if he is.

_Kathy. How could she call her and say her husband was at Mercy General? Once again he was injured, but this time she had no idea if he would live or die. And the kids…_

Nurse: Madam?

Olivia: Yes, he is. I'll give you her phone number.

She could not call Kathy. Usually she was strong enough to call her and calm Kathy down but this time she was devastated, and afraid. She wrote the number on a paper and the nurse called.

Soon after the team arrived.

Cragen: Olivia! OMG! How are you?

Olivia: I'm sorry Cap, I shouldn't have let him alone in the car, I…

Cragen: This is not your fault Olivia! And nothing can prove us that if you would have been in this car as well, the situation wouldn't have been the same! You're freezing!

Olivia: What?

Cragen: You're freezing, go back to the precinct, take a hot shower, get changed and come back here.

Olivia: No Cap, I can't!

Cragen: Olivia, they'll never let you see him if you're wet!

Fin: I'll drive you there, Liv, c'mon!

She followed him, passing in front of Munch and Flynn.

Few minutes later Kathy hurried in the entrance.

Kathy: Captain Cragen! Where is he?

Cragen: Kathy, calm down, he's still in exam room.

Kathy: What happened?

Cragen: A truck crash. He was following a suspect and there has been an accident with a truck.

Kathy. How's he? Did he lose a lot of blood?

Cragen: Kathy, Elliot was driving on the Brooklyn Bridge and the car fell down in the river.

Kathy: OMG!

Cragen: But Olivia jumped and hired him to the border.

Kathy: Where is she?

Cragen: I sent her to get changed.

About one hour later Olivia and Fin came back. Cragen, Munch and Flynn were still there, waiting.

Olivia: Something new?

Cragen: Concussion. He's still unconscious but he's out of danger. The doctor said he had a lot of luck, and that if you wouldn't have tried to resuscitate him, he would have died. It was in extremis. You did a great job Olivia. He's alive, thanks to you.

Olivia asked with tears in her throat: Can I see him?

Cragen: Kathy is with him right now. The doctor said…

Olivia: I've understood. Call me when he's awake.

She left.

Fin: Liv! Liv! Wait!

Olivia turned to him: What?

Fin: Don't you want to wait a little?

Olivia: Why? His wife is with him. That's all that he needs!

Fin: Do you want me to drive you back home?

Olivia: No, thanks.

She left


	8. Dealing with consequences

Olivia hurried to her flat. She could not stop the tears.

Too much…that was definitely too much… She could not stand the fact she was so attached to Elliot. She could not stand that, she knew it was not worth. He is married, he is her partner…He never asked her out when he was separated…He barely talks to her… There was no need to suffer more. She knew now she had to do it. She had to move on. She unlocked the door and slammed it behind her. She threw her jacket on the couch and opened once more the envelop she received earlier. She had already read the contract, the conditions, the security policy, but she needed to read everything once more. To recover her mind. She needed to be strong. She had to. She hated being so weak.

* * *

Mercy General Hospital

Kathy was sitting near Elliot. She looked at him. The father of her kids. How many times did she tell him to be careful? How many times has she gone to hospital because he was injured? Of course, less than other cops, but… She wanted him to stay close to her. She knew being a cop was in his blood, but wanted to share time with the man, not the cop. After so many years she wondered if he wasn't in fact more a cop than a man. She wondered why they were now so different. Where was the time when everything was fine between them? Long time ago. She lost him somewhere in their life. She knew it, but she didn't want to accept that. She was used to have him by her side, she was used to sleep near him, to sleep with him…yeah…she was _used to_ … that was the point. Did she really love him anymore? Sure! She wanted to convince herself of that. That's why she asked him to choose. Because she wanted to show him how much she needed him as a man by her side. She could not show him with his usual work schedule. She was ready to explain that when he would wake up.

Outside of Elliot's restroom the team was still waiting. A nurse came by and Cragen asked her:

Cragen: Please, Madam, when do you think we could see Mr Stabler?

Nurse: Do you know the number of his room?

Cragen: We were told 208, but…

Nurse: Ok, I'll check.

Cragen: Thanks

His mobile rang.

Cragen: Cragen!

Prescott: We arrested him, Captain!

Cragen: Great!!! Where? And Christina?

Prescott: Ramirez was able to find him, and he followed him. He told us where he was and we could define an area with some old houses. We asked for help and we could catch him before he would kill her.

Cragen: Great!!! How's she?

Prescott: Shocked of course, but it seems that she has not been raped or beaten. We are at St Johns. A nurse is taking care of her.

Cragen: Ok

Prescott: How is Elliot?

Cragen: Concussion but the doctor said he was lucky. We hope we could see him soon.

Prescott: and Olivia?

Cragen: She is shocked.

Prescott: Yeah, I can understand. I'll call you later.

She hung up.

The nurse came back.

Cragen: When can we see him?

Nurse: You can't.

Cragen: What? Why?

Nurse: His wife said she didn't want anybody to visit him as long as she was there.

They all stood speechless.

Nurse: I'm sorry.

Flynn: Wow…what is this kind of wife?

Cragen: Kathy wants him to resign. So even if we have known each other since a long time she….

Flynn: She has no right to do that! I understand now why Olivia left. I won't be the same partner for her. First of all, I'm not married, so that will help, and…anyway…she deserves a better partner and I'll do my best for being this one.

He left

Munch: Did you hear the same thing as I did?

Cragen: Yes. I felt Olivia wanted to leave. But I never thought she would so soon and for Washington!

Fin: Cap, do you really think this is serious?

Cragen: Well, I would not be surprised. Wait and see. I can't talk to her now. She won't have a good judgment.

They all saw Kathy walking out of Elliot's room.

Kathy: He's still unconscious but according to the doctor, it won't last long. He is strong. He will recover.

Fin: He's lucky too. Without Olivia….

Kathy: She did her job as a partner.

Munch: Jumping from the bridge risking her own life?

Kathy: I said the nurses not letting anyone enter his room except me. I'll call you when he will be awake. Good night, I have some kids to take care of.

She left.

None of the guys spoke but their eyes did. They all agree.

They all went back to the precinct to fill in their DD5, and as Prescott and Foggs came back from hospital they learned the girl was staying with her parents there.

Olivia's flat

Olivia's mobile rang. She saw ID "Flynn".

Olivia: Benson!

Flynn: Hey, Liv… I just wondered if you wanted to eat something? But you may not be that hunger…so maybe just drink a bier at a bar? I mean…if you need to talk…

Olivia: Thanks Scott. I don't.

Flynn: Are you packing?

Olivia: ….. No..I… Thanks Scott for your offer and I'm sure you can be a great partner, but…

Flynn: You already applied for another position, I knew it! Where?

Olivia: Sorry Flynn, I don't want to say anything.

Flynn: Ok… but do you want to talk? Or just drink with some company?

Olivia: No, thank you. I'm exhausted. I think I'll just try to sleep.

Flynn: Ok then… Good night, Liv…

Olivia: Good night!

Flynn: Hey, Liv!

Olivia: Yeah?

Flynn: Will I see you before you or I will leave New York?

Olivia: Good night, Flynn!

She hung up.

* * *

Fin was pouring coffee in a cup as his mobile rang.

Munch: Oh man! Don't tell me you have a girl waiting for you tonight! You'll stay here with me for these papers!

Fin: Yeah, like you need a puppy to feel less lonely….Fin!

Flynn: Hey, Fin…Do I bother you? I need to tell you something.

Fin: No, it's ok, wait a minute.

He walked away.

Fin: I'm listening

Flynn: Fin, I told you I would be a great partner for Olivia.

Fin: Yeah man, you have a huge ego! Did you really ask Olivia to work with you?

Flynn: Yep! And my boss could read her file. He is happy to recruit such a good cop!

Fin: Holy sh**! We like her, she's like a sister!

Flynn: I know…but she has been working in Manhattan for so long! She needs a change!

Fin: What do you want to know?

Flynn: My colleagues in Washington are happy to welcome her and they asked me which kind of food she preferred. Or if there are meals she dislikes.

Fin: She hates cheese. She likes Italian. You need to ask Elliot if you want more details.

Flynn: Good idea! I'll go ask him tomorrow morning, I hope he already will be awakened!

He hung up.

Fin: Hey! Flynn! Sh**! John, we have a problem.

Munch: What? You put salt in your coffee and you threw up in my garbage?

Fin: Flynn is going to hospital tomorrow morning to see Elliot and ask him which kind of meal she prefers for her welcome party at Wash.

Munch: Seriously?

Fin: Yep! I'm afraid. He's a piece of crap!

Munch: Ok, but the nurses won't let him enter the room!

Fin: and do you think a nurse will be strong enough facing him?

Munch: … you're right. We'll be there before him.

In the morning Fin and Munch arrived at hospital for the visitors opening hours.

They went directly to the nurses' office and asked of Elliot was still unconscious. They were told he awakened few hours ago and that he was taking some rest. Fin faked to receive a phone call to move away and head to Elliot's room while Munch was trying to flirt with the nurses.

Fin entered Elliot's room as discrete as possible. He was asleep. Fin tried to wake him up but could not. He didn't insist and left.

Munch was still talking a dark hair nurse as Fin joined him.

Munch: So soon?

Fin: Yeah, C'mon we need to find Flynn.

They walked away.

Munch: So?

Fin: He's sleeping. I prefer to catch Flynn instead of waiting hours for him.

They exited the hospital.

By the end of the morning Flynn entered Elliot's room. He was awake.

Elliot: Wow…I would have never thought you would be the first one to visit.

Flynn: Everybody's busy and I don't like reports. How do you feel?

Elliot: Apart from a headache, not too bad. I slept a lot apparently and it helped me. What happened?

Flynn: What do you remember?

Elliot: Are you a doctor or a cop?

Flynn: Stabler…you know as well as me that the more you remember, the best it is for your memory. Your brain still needs to be active!

Elliot: Yeah yeah… I was driving fast, behind Coleman…Coleman! Did we catch him?

Flynn: Yeah, Ramirez could follow him. We found the girl as well. She is shocked but no rape, no hit.

Elliot: That's good. That's good. I was driving fast following him and, I remember driving on a bridge, and...dark after that. I remember something horning.

Flynn: This s** of a b**** provoked a truck accident. The truck crashed on the wing of your car and your car flew to the river. Olivia ran as fast as possible.

Elliot: So she could call 911.

Flynn: No, she asked for us to do it. Then she jumped.

Elliot: What?

Flynn: Yeah. She crossed the barrier and jumped in the water. I don't know how she did it but she could break the passenger window and hire you to the border. She tried to resuscitate you and never gave up until the aid arrived.

Elliot: wow…

Flynn: Yeah, wow… she's the best partner I've ever met.

Elliot: Yeah… I know. She is…incredible.

Flynn: I agree. Man, I have to tell you that my boss offered her to work with us in Washington.

Elliot: What? What did she say?

Flynn: When you interrupted us on the roof I was telling her how good it is to live in Washington. Stabler, I want to be honest with you, I want her as a partner, and my boss is ready for a big salary offer. So maybe next time you'll see her she will tell you she's moving to Washington. I preferred to tell you before you would beat me. She's good. You know that, I know that. I'll take care of her, I promise.

Elliot looked at Flynn. He could not believe his ears. He was going to lose her. Again. But this time it was for good.

Flynn: I won't stay longer, you need to rest. Take care.

He left.

Elliot's mind was going fast. Lose Olivia. Lose Olivia. Lose Olivia. Lose Olivia…no…no… he had to do something. He was trying to seat on his bed as the door opened.

Kathleen: Hey dad! You're awake!

Elliot: Kathleen!

Dickie, Lizzie and Kathy entered next.

Dickie: Dad!

They all went close to him.

Kathy: How do you feel?

Elliot: Good. As good as I can.

Kathy: Great.

Elliot: Where's Eli?

Kathy: With my mom. She arrived during the night after I called her to say what happened.

Elliot: Ok… Good. Kathy, I have to go out now.

Kathy: What? No! You need to rest!

Kathleen: Dad, you know it's not reasonable.

Elliot: I feel good, I just have a headache but the medication is helping a lot! I can walk!

Dickie: deal! Prove it!

Kathy: Dickie!

Elliot sat on his bed and stood up. He walked to the bathroom.

Elliot: Kathy, thanks for bringing some clothes. I need to shower and after, I'll

Kathy: You're not going anywhere Elliot! Kids, can you wait outside?

They all went out, they understood something was wrong. Again.

Kathy: Where do you want to go?

Elliot: Kathy…thank you for bringing me these clothes, but

Kathy: I SAID WHERE DO YOU WANT TO GO?

Elliot: I need to see Olivia.

Kathy: Wonderful! Not only she could not avoid you from being hurt, but more you NEED to see her! What's wrong with you? Did you forget I asked you to chose?

Elliot: How could I forget? You told me I had until the end of the case to decide!

Kathy: Exactly! I called Cragen this morning. The case is closed.

Elliot: Are you asking me to answer now?

Kathy: You seem to be strong and fresh enough to _run _to Olivia, so I guess, you can also take decisions?

The doctor entered.

Doctor: Sorry to interrupt! Oh you're up! Good! How do you feel?

Elliot: Good!

Doctor: Nausea? Headache? Troubles of balance?

Elliot: Just headache. But with the medication it is less painful.

Doctor: Good! I think you could leave in 2 days.

Elliot: 2 days? That long?

Doctor: May I remind you, you had an accident?

Elliot: I feel good!

Doctor: Great! But you still need rest! Go back to your bed!

Elliot didn't protest. In fact that was perfect. In few minutes we could fake being tired and fake sleeping. He hoped Kathy would leave him and he could ask for release then.

He went back to bed, the doctor left.

Elliot: Kathy, I don't want to fight now. I just want to see the kids.

She opened the door and let them enter. She stayed outside.

Elliot talked with his kids some minutes and then told them he needed to sleep. They left him. Kathy entered, she saw him eyes closed, regular breathe. She left. In fact, Elliot really fall asleep. He waked up at the beginning of the afternoon. He jumped from his bed and went to the bathroom. He showered. The hot water, medication and sleep were the perfect recipe against headache. He had now only one thing in mind: stopping Olivia from flying away from him. He didn't know what he would say, but nothing mattered more than seeing her to tell her to stay.

He dressed up and went to the nurses' office. After some minutes of talking, one nurse decided to release him only if he signed discharge papers. She could not held him against his willing and he really seemed to be stubborn. He signed and ran outside, catching the first cab he saw.

He arrived to the precinct, thinking Olivia was here. He saw Munch in the corridor.

Elliot: Hey, Munch!

Munch: Wow! Already there! We bet on your soon return but everybody lost!

Elliot: Where's Olivia? I need to talk to her.

Munch: Hey, Elliot, you know,….

Elliot: WHERE IS SHE?

Munch: At home! She asked for day off.

Elliot: Sh**!

He ran back to the entrance.

Munch: Good to see you too!


	9. Revelations

_First of all,_

_I have to say a HUGE thank you!! for the reviews…_

_I hope you'll like this chapter. I'm not sure if this one has been correctly rated, and I beg for your pardon if it's not…so read and tell me what you think! Thanks!_

* * *

He knocked at her door…

No answer

He tried another time, louder

No answer

Elliot: "Olivia, please open your door!"

He knocked once more, still no answer.

Resigned he left and took the elevator back to the entrance of the building.

He was heading back to his car as he heard

"Elliot?"

Elliot: Liv! Where have you been?

Olivia: S'cuse me? You are the one who is supposed to lie down on a bed at hospital; I should be the one asking you what you are doing here!

Elliot: We have to talk.

Olivia. How are you?

Elliot: I'm fine, as I had a good night the doctor said I could leave.

Olivia: …Really?

Elliot: Ok, I may have insisted a little bit, but I had to see you.

Olivia: Couldn't you wait for me to visit you there?

Elliot: I was not sure you would come.

She stood speechless.

Elliot: Can we talk? Please?

Olivia: Ok, come in.

They entered the building and went to Olivia's flat.

She opened the door and let him in. He turned directly to her, not letting her a chance to go further in her living room. In fact she was almost against the door.

Olivia: El, what's wrong?

Elliot: Do not interrupt me, Olivia Benson. I came here because I want to tell you I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to join your new team. I don't want you to be far away from me. I can't stand you leaving me. I know I have not been a good partner, not even a good friend for you, and I don't want to know how long I have been such a jerk with you either. I don't want to lose you, Olivia, do you understand? I need you. I am pretty sure you have signed for a new job with a new team, I am aware that I am a reason of this choice, but please let me a chance to fix things between us. I need you.

She needed few seconds to reply.

Olivia: How did you know I applied for SAU?

Elliot could not answer. He looked at her.

Olivia: El, it is important, I have to know how you knew. It means that there is a break in the security system. How do you know?

Elliot: What did you say? SAU? You applied for SAU?

Olivia: You…OMG…who told you I wanted to leave?

Elliot: Flynn. He told me you received a job proposal for Washington.

Olivia: Yes, I did. His boss called me. Flynn needs a partner. He asked me

Elliot: And?

Olivia: I refused…as I applied for SAU.

Elliot didn't answer right back. He needed few seconds.

Elliot: Tell me it's not true.

Olivia: I'm sorry…

Elliot: So I was right thinking you wouldn't have come to visit me to say goodbye? You want to disappear?

Olivia felt tears in her eyes.

Olivia: I have to, El.

Elliot: NO! … You don't! Why would you? Olivia, why do you want to leave your life here? You're the greatest cop I've ever worked with. You do a very good job. Victims trust you.

She pushed him and went near her couch. She wasn't facing him.

Elliot: Olivia, doesn't it count if I tell you I need you? I know you've been hiding things from me lately. I did it either. But I didn't want to bother you, because…because you've already been through what I lived before, and I didn't want to make you live that again.

Olivia had now hot tears flowing down her cheeks.

Olivia: What are you talking about?

Elliot: Divorce

She turned to him

Olivia: What?

Elliot: I left Kathy. Well, in fact my stuffs are still in the house. I understood too late that I needed to leave her….That I should have opened my eyes earlier….. That the woman I want to see in my arms in the morning…. is you. I do love you, Olivia Benson, and I'd do anything to keep you by my side.

Olivia didn't react at all. She could not speak. She hardly realized what just happened. He saw that in her eyes. He went closer to her. He put his thumbs on her cheeks to swipe tears.

Olivia: I can't conceive Elliot. I'm unfertile. That's what I was hiding from you.

Elliot: Jesus! Life can be so unfair!

He took her in his arms and hugged her as strong as he could. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder. He wanted to calm her down. She stayed few minutes in his arms, as a relief place, as if she had always belonged there. She finally lifted her head, looked at him and their gaze locked.

Olivia: Elliot..…. I love you too.

She chuckled and bit her lips.

Olivia: You have no idea how much I love you.

Elliot: Tell me…

Olivia brushed her lips against his and a gentle kiss on the lips became a passionate one. He loved her so much. She loved him so much. This moment seemed to last long and it was so good. It was as if time was suspended. They played with each other tongues, bit their lips. They didn't need to talk or even look at each other. By just kissing they could understand each other, feel each other, trust each other, and love each other. They were interrupted by Olivia's cell phone.

Elliot: Whoever it is, don't answer. Please, don't.

Saying that he let his lips go down on her neck. She felt weak and had to hold him harder not to collapse on the floor. She didn't pick her cell phone up.

Elliot: Tell me you can still refuse SAU.

He kissed her on her collar bone

Elliot: Tell me you won't leave New York.

He kissed her on the nose

Elliot: Tell me you want to stay here with me, whatever we'll have to deal with our jobs.

He kissed her on the lips. With still his lips on hers he added:

Elliot: Liv, let me a chance to convince you I'll be a better lover, boyfriend, than I have been a friend or a partner.

He looked at her.

Olivia: I don't know if I can.

Elliot: Just tell me you want to stay.

Olivia: That's not that simple. I normally have to join the unit next week, and everything is confidential. I don't want to mess up their security or mission.

Elliot: So I can consider it is a yes, you want to stay?

As an answer she wrapped her arms stronger around his neck and kissed him with passion. His hands wandered from her neck to her lower back, back and forwards. She slowly led her hands to his lower back, gripped his shirt and took it out of his jeans. She put her hands under his shirt, enjoying the touch of his skin. He rubbed his lower back with his hands and tried to get her closer. She moaned at his touch and she reached for his belt. She broke the kiss, looked at him in the eyes asking for authorization. She unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. He looked at her eyes and saw so much desire. He kissed her once more and slid his hands under her top. He reached for her breast and began to caress. She opened his shirt and threw it on the floor. He took her top off. She took him by the hand and led him to the bedroom still kissing. The door was closed. Her back touched the door and he pushed her against, making her to escape a new moan. She wanted this man so much. She wanted to feel him on her. She wanted to feel his skin on hers. He wanted this woman so much. The only thought of her touching him was driving him crazy. He wanted to know every inch of her body. Still kissing her he pressed his whole body against hers, making her shivers. She opened the door and he carried her to the bed, putting her legs around his waist. He laid her on the bed and she wrapped her arms around him. They kissed once more before he decided to explore her body. He drove his mouth to her breast, unfastened her bra, and started to make her breast his. He went down her body with his mouth, with his tongue, nibbling and licking some pieces of her skin. He arrived near her belly button and made a stop kissing it while his hands were taking her jeans and panties away. He could not wait longer and parted her legs to discover her most intimate area. Olivia thought she was dreaming of Elliot and her making love, but as she felt his tongue on her intimate, she realized it was true and that what she was feeling was…she didn't have words for that. As he went back to her belly after sending her on climax she knew she wanted to give it back. She hurried him to go up and quickly climbed on top of him. With a grin on her face she kissed him before making his torso hers. She went down and Elliot feared to have a heart attack as she reached for his member. She began to please him but…

Elliot: Liv, Liv, Liv please stop!

Olivia: What?

Elliot: Stop now, or I'll be dead in few seconds, and my pride of man asks me to give you more pleasure in another way.

Hearing that she laughed and let him push her on her back. He kissed her as he slid inside of her and their bodies were so in harmony that buildings would have been destroyed around them, they would have barely noticed.

Exhausted, sweating but delighted they fall asleep in each other arms.

Elliot woke up in the night. He felt her caressing his arm. She was awake, wrapped in his arms, her back against his torso, lost in her thoughts. He kissed her cheek.

Elliot: Hey, Liv, what's going on?

Olivia took few seconds and a deep breathe before answering.

Olivia: I've always wanted a family. I wanted what I never had. But my job was so important to me. When I was told I was not a good candidate for adoption I thought I had waited too much. I should have stopped working for SVU long time ago. I said that to my doctor. He said I could try IVF, but I didn't want to experience a pregnancy alone, not knowing who the father of my child would be. It would remind me of….

She could not talk. Tears flew form her eyes.

Elliot: Shh…

He kissed her cheek again, and wrapped her stronger.

Olivia: When finally I decided to try, I told myself it would not be the same thing, it would be my choice, I wanted a child, even if I didn't knew the ID of the father. I had several appointments with my doctor and specialists. The result has been revealed three weeks ago. I'm unfertile. Even if I had tried many years before it would have never worked. Being a mother is not written in my destiny. I really felt as if my life was empty.

Elliot: That's why you chose SAU?

Olivia: Yeah.

Elliot: Working with people who have no official ID, no past, no close relatives.

Olivia: Ghosts

Elliot: I wouldn't say ghosts. I prefer invisibles.

He kissed her shoulders.

Elliot: I have no idea of how your pain can be, I can imagine, but nobody can feel the way you feel. But be sure I'm here for you now, Olivia. I'm here, and I don't want you to become invisible. I want you in each picture of my life.

She turned her head to him, smiling.

Olivia: You sure about that? I mean…I am used to live alone, I can be strong minded, I have nothing to bring to you, I…

Elliot: Once you'll have good enough reasons for me not to love you, call me. You are used to live alone, no problem I can easily understand you need your space. We'll take our time, and if you'll never want to live with me because you are too afraid of, no worries. We'll just have to find close apartments. Like neighbors on the same floor…

Olivia laughed: Yeah, and one day you'll suggest me to destroy the wall between our two flats to make the way to each other easier!

Elliot: Dammit! You got me! Seriously Liv, we both have different experiences of life and I don't want any pressure, neither for you or me. I am strong minded either, and you are the only one who know me so well, sometimes better than I do. And finally, that's not true. You have no idea of what you bring to me. You make me feel safe, stable, peaceful, free…See, you have no arguments left.

Olivia: Right. I'm not sure I want to try to find some.

Elliot bent his head to her, and said:

Elliot: That's good news.

He kissed her deeply.

He broke the kiss.

Elliot: What can you do to stop your integration to SAU?

Olivia: I have to talk to my contact. But before, I think I'd like to eat something. I need some energy.

Elliot: Why? Did I take all your energy? He said a grin on his face.

Olivia: Nope, not at all. I've not eaten in days, that's all!, she said standing up. She went to the bathroom and at the door she turned to look at Elliot who still not believed what he heard.

She laughed seeing his face.

Elliot: Ok, you owe me a second round! He jumped out of the bed, and they made love under the shower until the water became cold.


	10. Talking to others

It was early in the morning as they entered their favorite place for breakfast. They both ordered and chose a table to sit.

He looked at her.

Olivia: What?

Elliot smiled and didn't reply.

Olivia: Elliot! What's going on?

Elliot: Nothing, relax! I just admire you. I find you so beautiful! I've always.

She blushed.

Munch: Hey! Look who's here so early!

Elliot: Hi, Munch!

Munch: Can I join you?

Olivia looked at Elliot : Sure!

They both knew they had to act as if nothing had happened.

Munch: How is our almost drowned?

Elliot: I'm fine, thanks. What's up?

Munch: The bastard's in jail. Waiting for two trials. The only question is, which state will prison him!

Olivia's phone rang. She quickly looked at Elliot.

Olivia: Sorry guys, private call!!

She stood up and went outside.

Munch: Mmmhhh…so early in the morning I bet for a date where she forgot her watch!

Elliot: You're so talented, Munch!

Munch: Really? What's his name? What's he doing? Details, man!

Elliot: I don't know, she seems to be very discrete about her private life.

Munch: C'mon! Why would she hide something like that to her colleagues? We all want to see her happy!

Elliot: Maybe she fears a complete exam of the guy before we would agree!

Munch: That's it! Definitely!

Outside, on the sidewalk

Olivia: I'm listening!

The voice: Are you available at 9am to meet your direct boss?

Olivia: Well….

The voice: Do you need more time to think about it?

Olivia: I…._She sighed_….Sir, to be honest, I'm completely lost. The man I'm in love with told me he had the same feelings, and….

The voice: You can't join the unit anymore. We need people without close relatives, you know that?

Olivia: Yes, Sir… I'm so sorry…I mean, you gave me a chance to join a team, a job, that I would really like to be part of…

The voice: But there's this man.

Olivia: Yes.

The voice: Does he know?

Olivia: ….

The voice: DOES HE KNOW?

Olivia: It's not like I told him intentionally. There has been a misunderstanding, Sir, I….I prefer to tell you directly, I don't want to mess up things.

The voice: Same office as last time, NOW!

He hung up. She bit her lip. She went back to Elliot.

Olivia: I have to go, I'm sorry!

Munch: Oh no, beautiful! His name, first!

She looked at Elliot and he immediately understood something was wrong.

Elliot: Liv, whatever you decide…..

Olivia: Don't say anything, please.

Elliot: Call me.

Olivia: I promise.

She took her jacket and walked to the exit, but Elliot grabbed her hand. She looked at him. He looked at her. For few seconds nobody was around them. She told him by her gaze how much she loved him, but that she was torn. He answered in his gaze how much he loved her, and that he would respect her choice. She left.

Munch: Why do I feel I've missed something?

Elliot: Can't say anything.

He took a sip of his coffee. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

Munch: Ok, I think I should let you alone.

Elliot: Yeah, sorry. I prefer.

Munch stood up.

Elliot: John…

Munch: Not a word to the squad, not even Fin or Cragen, I've understood.

Few minutes later Olivia arrived to the appointment's place. She knocked at the door with using the same code as last time, and after few seconds heard: "Come in!"

She opened the door. She felt like a teenager at high school who has been sent to the office.

The voice: Sit down!

Olivia: Sir, I … I have no excuse. You know what happened yesterday and the day before. Things went fast. One of the guys we worked with needs a new partner and his boss offered me to join their team in Washington. Elliot learned it and wanted to discuss it with me. I thought he had known about my application to SAU and I wanted him to tell me how he knew. I feared a break in the security system. I'm truly aware that I've messed up everything. I don't want you to be in troubles because of me. I….

The voice: What did he say?

Olivia: About what?

The voice: You joining us.

Olivia: He doesn't want me to but I'm sure he will respect my choice if I do.

The voice: Do you need more time to think about it or are you sure of what you want?

Olivia: I need more time. Whatever I'll decide, how…

The voice: If you join us, no problem. He never saw me, and your identity will be erased. He will never find you again even with the best research modes. And we have people taking care of this kind of thing. If he is too close to find you, you'll be relocated in another place in a second. But it has never happened. Our members never wear the same identity twice. If you don't join us, I'll have to be sure you won't find me anymore. You'll be watched long time to be sue you won't make any mistake. You'll be watched every single minute of your days. You'll be listened to every single minute of your days. If you say anything, you'll be in troubles. We'll probably have to change some missions, change some agents,…

Olivia: I got it.

The voice: You have the whole day. I'll call you tomorrow at 8am.

Olivia: Ok… Sir, I just want to add. Whatever my decision will be,…I…Thank you. For everything. I….

The voice: Now go back to your office.

Olivia: I just need instructions. Elliot wants me to tell him if I can refuse to join SAU. What can I tell him?

The voice: That you have to chose. Not more.

Olivia: Ok.

She stood up and left.

By this time Elliot went back to his house. He wanted to pack his stuff. He needed to tell everything to Kathy. Even if their relationship was not good anymore, she deserved to know. He unlocked the door, threw his keys on the table at the entrance and entered the living room. He heard some noise from upstairs and climbed up. He saw Kathy in their bedroom. She was throwing clothes on the bed.

Elliot: Hey!

Kathy: There you are! How was your night?

She sent more clothes on the bed and Elliot realized there were his.

Elliot: Kathy, can we talk?

Kathy: I don't think we need. You pack your stuff, and you leave. I called my counselor. I have to meet him this afternoon.

Elliot: Kathy, I'm sorry.

Kathy: What for? Cheating on me, messing up our marriage, or both?

Elliot: Hey! You asked me to make a choice!

Kathy: YES I DID ! YOUR JOB OR ME! NOT OLIVIA OR ME!

Elliot: Like it didn't mention to choose you or her…. In fact, I fell down in your trap! You are just angry because you wanted me to leave Manhattan and Olivia, and you realized you kind of lost! But in the same time, you think it will be easier now as you can ask for divorce for adultery!

Kathy: And trust me I will! And I'll even ask your so precious Olivia to testify!

Elliot: You can't do that!

Kathy: Why?

Elliot: That's not fair to her!

Kathy: Like it was fair to me?

Elliot: Kathy, don't do that! Please! I'll agree with all your requirements, but please….

Kathy: Pack your stuff now, go away fro here. See you for divorce meetings.

She ran from the bedroom. He heard the door being slammed soon after.

He looked at is clothes, took a suitcase, and began to fill it with everything he could.


	11. Choices

A matter of choice, part 11

Elliot was still in his house, packing the last things as his phone rang.

Elliot: Yep!

Olivia: Hey! It's me! Is everything alright?

Elliot: Hum… I'm at home. Packing my stuff.

Olivia: Did you see Kathy?

Elliot: Yeah.

Olivia: Wanna talk about it?

Elliot: No…Not now. Not on phone.

Olivia: Ok. I have to go to precinct now. Call me later ok?

Elliot: Ok….Liv…

Olivia: Yeah?

Elliot: …..

Olivia: Tell me…

Elliot: We need to talk, I have something to tell you. The soonest would be the best.

Olivia: What's going on?

Elliot: Kathy… She's furious.

Olivia: Against me? I can't blame her.

Elliot: She…

Olivia: You're right. Won't talk about this on phone. Tell me when you're ready, ok?

Elliot: Ok. Liv…

Olivia: Yeah?

Elliot: I love you.

Olivia: I love you too, El.

Later in the afternoon, Olivia had still no sign of Elliot. She was filling papers at her desk as she heard footsteps near her. She lifted up her head.

Olivia: Hey Cap! What's going on?

Cragen: Need to talk to you. In private. My office, now. She followed him. Munch and Fin saw her following Cragen and close the door behind her.

Fin: What's wrong?

Munch: I don't know…

Cragen: Olivia, I'm a little embarrassed to ask you this but I received a phone call.

Olivia: From?

Cragen: Don't you have an idea?

Olivia: No Captain, really, Is….Is it about Washington?

Cragen: No! I knew they would offer you a job. Flynn's boss called me. I wouldn't have refused to transfer you there, I know you need a change.

Olivia: …So?

Cragen: I received a phone call from IAB. Someone told them you slept with Elliot.

Olivia sat.

Cragen: Any idea of why they were told this?

Olivia: I guess "someone" is Kathy?

Cragen: Whoever it is, I need….

Olivia: It IS Kathy. Don't deny it. She is the only one to know.

Cragen: So it's true!

Olivia: It's not an affair. That's serious and we are aware we have to find a solution.

Cragen: You don't have to choose anymore. As IAB knows, the only thing you can do is to wait for your interview. Separate interviews, I mean. **I **have to choose which one I'll fire.

Olivia: Fire? Wait, we did not mess up any case! You can't do that to us! And trust me, you won't! I resign!

She opened the door and slammed it. She went to her desk, took her files, her purse, her coat and walked outside.

Cragen: OLIVIA!

Munch: Hey, Captain! What's going on?

Cragen: None of your business!

By the end of the afternoon, Olivia was sitting on the floor, her back against the couch, papers spread on the living room table. Her mobile rang.

Olivia: Benson!

Elliot: Hey…

Olivia: Where are you?

Elliot: In front of your building.

Olivia: Come up!

She stood up and organized the papers. She went to the kitchen, opened the fridge, and took a bier. She heard him knocking at the door. She opened it and held him the bier.

Elliot smiled at her, took the bier but instead of drinking he put it on the table near the door and kissed her. She stepped back, he entered the flat and he closed the door behind him. He wrapped his arms around her so that she could not escape. He kissed her in the neck, near the earlobe.

Olivia: El….

Elliot: What?

He went to her collarbone.

Olivia: We need to talk…

He lifted his head and looked at her in the eyes.

Elliot: Yeah. True.

He took his coat off, grabbed the bier and sat on the couch near her.

Elliot: Homework?

Olivia: Yeah, I…. I left the office after arguing with Cragen, but I wanted to finish this, so…

Elliot: You argued with Cragen?

Olivia: Yeah, I'll tell you after. You first.

Elliot: Kathy wants to apply divorce for adultery. I'll be in trouble, I know it and I will support the consequences and fight for my rights as a father, but….

Olivia: I'll be as well?

Elliot: I fear.

Olivia: She called IAB.

Elliot: WHAT??

Olivia: Cragen said we'll be interviewed by IAB and he'll decide then which one of us he will fire. So I said he wouldn't have to take such a decision. I told him I resign, and I will. I'll bring him my letter tomorrow morning.

Elliot could not answer and took a sip of his bier. Olivia whispered: "I'm sorry"

Elliot: What does this mean?

He looked at her straight in the eyes.

Olivia: I'm sorry, I didn't want to… Everything's a mess now and….

Elliot: and as you have decided to join SAU, you are sorry for leaving me in such a mess?

Olivia: What?

She stood up.

Olivia: Elliot! I have no regret about what happened between us, do you listen to me, Stabler? I don't! and I won't! I DO LOVE YOU! I'm completely lost because SAU is really special and it was a chance for me, but I've always loved you, and … can't you understand that?

Elliot: Sorry.

He stood up and went closer. He put his hand on her shoulders.

Elliot: I'm sorry, Liv, I… I really fear to lose you, and so I'm…not really objective. I told you I will accept your decision, but I have to confess I don't want you to leave. I want you to be part of my life every day, and not as a partner. I want you as a woman. I want you as my girlfriend, lover, best friend, my roc, my support, my joy, my laugh….

Olivia smiled: Ok, ok ok ….

She kissed him softly.

Olivia: I think I understand….

She stood her lips against his

Elliot: Stay. Whatever the situation will be, whatever we will have to go through the next months, stay…..

Olivia:…..Ok.

Elliot: Ok?

Olivia: Ok!

Elliot: Really?

Olivia: Yeah!

Elliot: Sure?

Olivia: Yeah! Now Stabler you'd better shut up and kiss me!

Elliot: Yes, Ma'am!

He kissed her with passion and held her so close she could understand he wanted more. She broke the kiss and pushed him on the couch. He had no other choice than sit. He lifted his head and saw Olivia having a grin on her face. She bit her lip and began to unbutton her shirt. Slowly she opened one button after the other, always looking at him. He first looked at her intensively but then lowered his gaze to follow her hands. He looked at each movement she made with her hands and as she opened completely her shirt he looked at her in the eyes and smiled. They were both talking about desire by looking at each other. She let her shirt fall down on the floor and began to unbuckle her belt. She took it away from her jeans seductively, and took her time to let it fall down. He bit his lips. She unbuttoned her jeans and put them away as slow as she could. Elliot cleared his throat. She was going to unclip her bra as Elliot said:

Elliot: No, Liv, let me do it, please.

She smiled at him and came closer. She sat on his laps and kissed him. She was burning inside and wanted to feel him inside of her but she wanted to take time to have benefit of each moment. They kissed passionately and he took her hand and guided it further down, he wanted her to take his clothes off. She reached his belt and quickly opened and unzipped his jeans. She felt the need of going faster, the tension was too much. He helped her to take his jeans off and she opened as quickly as possible his shirt, trying not to torn his shirt. He took her panties off and she did the same for his. They took a second to look in each other eyes. He unclipped her bra and kissed her breasts, moved her so that he could enter her few seconds after. She moaned loudly and began to move. She kissed him and he grabbed his back to control each movements. He kissed her in the neck but could not stand the fact of being kind of trapped on the couch, so he took her in his arms, holding her close and laid her softly on the floor. They kissed each other in the neck, bit their shoulders, moaned, could not stop caressing each other and as the climax came for both, they gripped their hands together. They were both out of breath and they needed time to calm down. They were both shivering and he kissed her once more before catching the plaid on the couch to recover themselves. He laid his back on the floor, and grabbed her arms so that she was lying on top of him. He wrapped them in the plaid. She kissed him and let herself lay on his torso. They stood like that without talking to each other for some minutes. He felt her shivering.

Elliot: Hey, you cold?

Olivia: Yeah.

She kissed his shoulder.

Elliot: Maybe we could dress up.

She kissed him in the neck.

Olivia: Yeah…

Elliot: So I think it would be helpful if you stood up…

Olivia lifted her head and looked at him: Oh…do you?

They laughed and they both stood up. She heard his belly begging for food.

Olivia: You hungry?

Elliot: I think so… But I don't want to go out. I'd prefer to stay here with you. Just us.

Olivia: Ok! Let's order Chinese if you want.

She held him a leaflet of a Chinese restaurant delivering food at home.

Olivia: They're good and quick!

Elliot: Ok!

He took his mobile from his jacket and dialed the number.


	12. Plans for future

The next morning Olivia woke up early. She knew what she had to do. She took her robe and her cell phone and left the bedroom as quiet as possible. She didn't want to wake Elliot up. She dialed the number.

The voice: Miss Benson! Good morning!

Olivia: Morning Sir.

The voice: You're calling me really early, I guess you chose to stay with Elliot?

Olivia: Yes, sir… I….

The voice: Don't worry. You seemed to be really concerned about the future and to preserve SAU. We made our investigation. You are clear for us. Of course as I told you, you'll be watched for some time, but you'll never know how long.

Olivia: And I won't look at every car in my street or watch at people I'll meet on the sidewalks. Thank you for letting me a chance to join you. Thanks for everything.

The voice: All the best for the future, miss Benson.

Olivia: Thank you Sir.

He hung up. She put her cell phone on the table, breathed heavily and turned to go to the kitchen. She saw Elliot in the door entrance.

Olivia: Did I wake you?

Elliot: I felt you were not in the bed anymore.

Olivia: I called SAU.

Elliot: I've understood.

He came closer. She smiled at him and received his kiss happily.

Elliot: Good morning, Liv…

Olivia: Morning, El…

They kissed.

Elliot: A new day's waiting for us…

Olivia: Yes… I need to write my resignation.

Elliot: No, don't. I'll do it.

Olivia: El, you are the one who will be divorced soon with a pension to give to your ex-wife…you'll need money!

Elliot: I know…. And I'll have to find a place to live. But…

Olivia: You could stay here the time you need to find one, maybe?

Elliot: Mmmhh…bad idea….what if I'll never find one because I don't want to, because I'd feel really at home with you here?

Olivia smiled: El, you'll have to find another place…not enough space here to welcome your kids.

Elliot: Is it the only reason?

Olivia smiled again: We need a strong breakfast before going to precinct!!

Elliot: Because you… when I find a place.. maybe you could…

Olivia: Only if your kids agree. And I won't discuss that point. It's an important change in their life. They need to be part of it!

She went to the kitchen.

Elliot: So that means a yes if they agree?

She turned back:

Olivia: I have orange juice only, but maybe I could go outside and…

Elliot: I shower now, you write your letter, then you shower, I write mine, then breakfast outside, precinct, Cragen office, question closed at 9am. Ok?

Olivia: What?

Elliot: I don't want to work for svu without you, and I won't discuss that point! We'll find a solution with Cragen! See you in a minute, honey!

He disappeared in the bathroom. Olivia stood speechless.

She opened the cupboard and took two glasses. She filled them with orange juice and went to her bedroom. She sat at her desk and took a piece of paper. It was white. And she needed to write something. She took a sip of her juice. She took her pen and was going to write as she heard Elliot singing in the shower. She smiled but could not stay focused on the paper. She stood up and went to the living room to write.

After few minutes Elliot went out of the bathroom and dressed up. She was signing her letter as he came to her.

Elliot: Done?

Olivia: Yep!

She stood and kissed him quickly before going to the bathroom.

After their breakfast they both entered the precinct. Fin and Munch were not there yet. They took their coats off and went directly to Cragen's office, their letters in hands. They knocked at the door and entered after hearing:

Cragen: Come in!

Elliot: Good morning Captain!

Cragen: Wow…good morning to you to. You know you're in trouble and you enter the room as if you won the last baseball game!

Elliot: Yes! I'm happy!

He held him the letter.

Cragen: What's that?

Elliot: My resignation!

Olivia held hers.

Cragen looked at Olivia

Cragen: If it's a joke, it's not funny!

Olivia: You are the one in trouble because of us, we help you.

Elliot: Absolutely!

Cragen didn't answer. He sat and read both letters.

Cragen: Ok…you're serious?

Elliot: For sure. Olivia wants to leave to let me work here but the thing is that I don't want to work here if it means working without her, so…

Olivia: Cap, on this point, I don't really agree, and if you could help him to find another position or convince him to stay…

Elliot: Liv! What have I told you? I won't discuss that point!

Olivia: El! I understand, believe me, but…that's not reasonable!

Cragen: Fine! I think I can at least do that for you! I'll look for positions for both of you!

Olivia: ... Really? I can make researches on my own!

Cragen: I'll tell you what's available, that's all! The choice is yours!

Olivia: Ok! Can we still work today or you want us to pack right now?

Elliot: Mmmh… I choose the second option.

Olivia: What? Why?

Elliot: Because if I want to kiss you in front of everybody I can't and Cap will be really angry if I even do it!

Olivia blushed to toes.

Olivia: Elliot!

Cragen: OMG! He came back to teen age! Well, do whatever you want. You both have some day offs to take so…

Olivia: I want to work!

Elliot: Liv…Captain, can I talk to her privately for 2 seconds?

Cragen: .. . Sure!

They both went in the hall.

Elliot: Liv, do you really want to work, or is there something wrong?

Olivia: El…I just want to take things slowly…I can't imagine spending the whole day with you today, it's…

Elliot: Spending the whole day with me will not necessarily mean we'll stay in bed the whole day!! Even if I have to admit I thought about it!

Olivia smiled: El….

Elliot: Ok, I understand. I think I'll have to clarify some points with Kathy, I'll have to call Maureen, talk to the kids… so I prefer not to work today. I don't want the divorce to last.

Olivia: Ok… I'll stay here. See you tonight, then?

Elliot: Yep!

Olivia: What about Munch and Fin?

Elliot: I suggest no word until we both leave.

Olivia: Right.

They both entered back Cragen's office.

Elliot: I'll take a day off, she'll stay and work today.

Cragen: Ok. What about tomorrow?

Elliot: Tomorrow's another day…I'll keep you informed.

Cragen: Right. Have a good day so, Elliot. Olivia, I have a case for you.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other and Elliot left. On his way to the exit he found Munch and Fin.

Fin: Hey, man, where are you going?

Elliot: Home.

Munch: Wow…What did you do?

Elliot: Nothing, why?

Munch: Well, I don't remember the day Cragen sent you home without a motive.

Elliot: I just need a day off. See you tomorrow, guys!

He left.

Fin: Since when Elliot asks for a day off??

Munch: We'll have to ask Olivia!

Fin: That's for sure!


	13. The end, a new start

A matter of choice, the end

By the end of the day Olivia's mobile rang. She picked up as usual.

Olivia: Benson!

Elliot: Hey, it's me…

She moved away.

Olivia: El, what's up?

Elliot: I…I just…

Olivia: I won't come home tonight El… the case is really a tough one. Several victims, it's a pedophile case, again… I…El, I really need you by my side tomorrow, I … I can't and I don't want to do that without you.

Elliot: Do you want me to come now?

Olivia: No…no..it's ok… Sleep well and see you tomorrow morning, ok?

Elliot: Ok… Liv?

Olivia: Mmh?

Elliot: I love you.

Olivia smiled and blushed: Stabler, don't tell me this kind of thing when I'm at work, please…

Elliot laughed: Ok…so I don't love you, honey, just see you tomorrow, partner, am I right?

Olivia: Yep! See you!

She hung up and went back to her colleagues.

Fin: Was it your contact?

Olivia: No… Nothing from the lab yet?

The whole worked on that case all the night long. Olivia felt really tired at around 3am and Cragen told her to go to bed for a little nap. She didn't object.

By 7am Elliot entered the precinct with a box full of donuts and cups. He put everything on his desk and ran upstairs to check on Olivia. She was sleeping peacefully on one of the bed. Elliot looked at the room and saw she was the only one sleeping there. He came to her quietly, put his hands on each side of her and slowly bent down to kiss her gently on her lips. Olivia woke up and smiled at him.

Elliot: Morning…I brought tea, donuts and fruits for your breakfast.

Olivia: Mmmhh…Did I ever tell you I love you?

Elliot: I don't remember….

He sat next to her as she sat in the bed.

Olivia: Well… I love you, Elliot Stabler, and I really appreciate you brought breakfast, I'm starving…

Elliot: Come on!

They both came back downstairs and they sat at their desks, opened the bags and ate. Munch and Fin entered the office and saw Elliot and Olivia eating and chatting.

Fin: Morning guys!

Munch: How was your shopping day, Elliot?

Elliot: Good! Thanks! I burned my credit card.

Munch stopped, stared at him and Elliot smirked.

Elliot: Coffee, Munch?

He held him a cup.

Fin: Hey man, that's nice of you. Something special to mark today?

Elliot looked at Olivia.

Elliot: Maybe.

Olivia: I'll be back in few minutes if you don't mind.

She stood up, opened her locker and went to the bathroom.

Munch: So…Elliot, something to say?

Elliot: Not yet…

The day ran fast, all detectives were busy to interview suspects, find clues, contact witnesses. They finally found the evidence that would send their primary suspect to jail. They could arrest him before he would kill another young victim and felt as if a stone escapes form their heart as they all came back to precinct. Elliot chose this moment to suggest the team to drink a bier outside. Munch and Fin looked at each other, they would finally know what was going on wit Elliot.

They arrived at the bar, ordered biers and Elliot made a toast.

Elliot: I just would like to celebrate life and how things can turn differently.

Munch and Fin stood ecstatic.

Fin: Elliot, I won't stay lifted arm until the end of the night, tell us!

Elliot looked at Olivia who smiled at him and came closer. He put his arm around her waist, kissed her on the forehead and said.

Elliot: We're together.

Fin took a sip and looked at Munch: Don't say a word!

Munch: Oh yes I will: you owe me 50 bucks!

Olivia: What?

Munch: Don't care, that's between me and Fin!

Cragen: Well, normally I would say congratulations, but I only say this for weddings, I'm happy for you guys, and Elliot, no need to mention that

Elliot: I know, I'll never break her heart or I'm a dead man

Cragen: Exactly!

Fin: Yeah man, don't forget we're 2 cops and 1 captain from NY, nobody would find your body….

Elliot: I know I know… relax, please ?

Munch: Ok, let's toast to the life! But what will happen for you next?

Olivia: We will both leave as soon as possible.

Munch: That means 2 newbies in the service?

Cragen: Not for tomorrow Munch, you don't have to worry about that.

Fin: That's not the point, cap, he only wants to know how he will try to teach his conspiracies theories…

Munch: You're hurting me, partner!

Fin: I'm so sorry…

Fin took another sip.

They all spent the most part of the night together, talking about future, past time and then everybody left

Elliot went to his car, holding Olivia's hand. He opened the passenger seat and looked at her in the eyes.

Olivia: You haven't told me about your day off yet.

Elliot: Don't worry, I don't want to talk about it right now, but believe me, the day was good, so don't worry Olivia.

She smiled.

Olivia: Do you want to come to my apartment?

Elliot: Sure.

He came closer and kissed her.

Olivia: I love you Elliot, I really do.

Elliot took a moment, he looked at her in the eyes once more.

Elliot: I know. Me too, Olivia. I love you

He kissed her once more and they felt again that their life took another direction, and this time, they'll be on the road together, for the best or worse.

End of story !!!

Thank you for reading it! A general feedback would be appreciated !!!


End file.
